lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Benjamin Linus
Benjamin "Ben" Linus è il leader degli Altri sull'isola. Vi arriva quando è ancora un bambino insieme al padre Roger, che viene assunto come inserviente dalla DHARMA Initiative. La maggior parte delle azioni commesse da Ben sembrano essere ordini dettati da Jacob, una figura misteriosa che solo lui è in grado di vedere. L'obiettivo principale di Ben è quello di mantenere l'Isola e le sue speciali proprietà segrete al mondo esterno, ed è pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per questo fine. Mi| Ultima=N/A| Flashback= | Nome=Benjamin Linus (Noto anche come Henry Gale) | Età=Circa 41 (Nato il 21 Dicembre 1963)|| Luogo=Portland| mi| Status=Vivo| | Familiari=Roger Linus - Padre Emily Linus - Madre Alexandra - Figlia adottiva | Professione=Ex operaio (Workman) per la DHARMA Initiative| PerchéIsola=Perché é uno degli Altri|| Doppiatore=Fabrizio Temperini| }} Fuori dall'Isola Benjamin Linus nasce il 21 dicembre 1963. Roger e Emily, i suoi genitori, stavano facendo un' escursione in una foresta a 32 miglia fuori da Portland in Oregon, quando la madre inizia il travaglio. Il parto stava andando male e Roger conduce Emily sulla strada per cercare aiuto; qui incontra Horace e Olivia che li soccorrono. Il bambino riesce a sopravvivere, ma Emily muore. Le sue ultime parole sono state "Chiamalo Benjamin". Prima dell'incidente thumb|left|Un giovane [[Ben arriva sull'isola.|190px]] Come è stato già detto Ben arriva sull'Isola che è ancora un bambino insieme a suo padre Roger, il quale rimane molto male quando scopre di essere stato assunto solo come inserviente presso la DHARMA Initiative; anche Ben non è felice, ma per fortuna fa amicizia con una sua compagna di classe di nome Annie. Durante una lezione di vulcanologia, in cui l'insegnante Olivia parla del vulcano inattivo presente sull'isola, il villaggio Dharma viene improvvisamente attaccato. Ben è stordito da una simile esplosione di violenza, mentre Olivia e gli altri bambini sembrano abituati alla cosa. Annie mette delle catene alla porta, poi conduce Ben insieme agli altri bambini. Quella stessa notte, per caso, Ben sente il padre parlare con Horace dell'attacco, quando ad un tratto crede di vedere la figura di sua madre, Emily, fuori dalla finestra. Più tardi Annie gli fa un regalo per il suo compleanno: una bambola scolpita con le proprie sembianze. Ha anche intagliato un altro pupazzo che rappresenta Ben, ma lo tiene per sè, dicendo che così non saranno mai lontani l'uno dall'altra. Dopo Ben torna a casa, ma trova Roger addormentato ed ubriaco, con ancora i vestiti addosso. Comincia a togliergli le scarpe, ma suo padre si sveglia e vedendo il regalo di Annie, comincia ad inveire contro Ben affermando di aver ucciso la madre il giorno in cui è venuto al mondo. Lui, in lacrime, corre fuori fino ad arrivare alla recinzione, e lì, all'improvviso, vede ancora Emily. Rimane in silenzio fino a quando fa per andarle incontro verso la barriera di sicurezza, al quel punto lei lo ferma, gli dice che non è ancora il momento e Ben la vede tornare indietro nella giungla. Qualche giorno dopo, Ben mette le sue cose in uno zaino (tra cui la bambola di Annie) va al recinto, lo disattiva, e per verificarne la sicurezza lo fa attraversare da un coniglio. A questo punto lascia gli alloggi ed inizia a vagare nella giungla, alla ricerca di sua madre. Lì incontra Richard Alpert, che gli chiede cosa stia facendo e lo incoraggia a tornare dalla sua gente. Ben gli risponde che sta cercando sua madre, gli spiega di averla vista anche se è morta da tanto tempo e chiede a Richard di potersi unire a loro perchè odia la Dharma e non vuole più tornarci. Ma Richard gli chiede di aver pazienza finchè forse quel giorno arriverà. Molti anni dopo, Ben è ormai adulto e lavora come inserviente insieme al padre. Un giorno lo accompagna ad eseguire un rifornimento per la Perla e quando Ben gli ricorda che è il suo compleanno, Roger suggerisce di prendere il furgone per andare a bere una birra insieme. Decidono di fermarsi, e a quel punto Ben si confronta col padre riguardo al fatto di averlo sempre ritenuto responsabile della morte della madre. Successivamente Ben controlla l'orologio, poi indossa una maschera antigas e innesca una bomba a gas. Roger è sopraffatto istantaneamente dalle esalazioni e muore sul colpo. Ben ritorna agli alloggi, dove nel frattempo gli Ostili hanno riservato lo stesso trattamento a tutti gli abitanti in quello che divenne noto come La Purga. Da quel momento Ben vive sull'isola insieme agli Altri e ad un certo punto assume anche il ruolo di leader del gruppo, forse perché diventa, per qualche misterioso motivo, l'unica persona che riesce a comunicare con Jacob. Inizia a far arrivare sull'Isola molte persone dal mondo esterno, ingannandole e facendo pensare loro che lui sia nato proprio lì. thumb|right|[[Juliet da a Ben la sua lastra.|190px]] Circa tre anni prima dell'incidente aereo, infatti, Ben porta sull'Isola Juliet per aiutare gli Altri a risolvere i loro problemi di fertilità. Quando però le sue ricerche risultano vane lei chiede di poter tornare a casa dalla sorella incinta, ma Ben la convince a restare dicendole che solo con l'aiuto di Jacob la sorella sarebbe guarita dal cancro e avrebbe portato a termine la gravidanza. Due giorni prima dell'incidente, però Juliet diagnostica a Ben un tumore alla colonna vertebrale. Questa rivelazione ovviamente lo sconvolge, visto che sull'Isola mai nessuno avrebbe dovuto ammalarsi, ed allo stesso tempo Juliet lo accusa di aver mentito riguardo la guarigione della sorella. Dopo l'incidente thumb|left|[[Ben guarda l'aereo spezzarsi.|190px]] Appena dopo lo schianto del Volo 815, Ben passa subito all'azione, chiama Goodwin e Ethan ed ordina loro di dividersi e di mischiarsi tra i sopravvissuti: "Ascoltate, imparate, non fatevi coinvolgere". Dice inoltre loro di volere in tre giorni una lista con i nomi di tutti i sopravvissuti. Subito i due vanno via e la folla, che nel frattempo si era raccolta, si disperde. Ben vede Juliet stringere un libro al petto ed esclama: "Immagino di essere fuori dal Club del Libro!". Subito dopo, Ben decide di andare a La Fiamma con Juliet per sapere cosa aveva scoperto Mikhail riguardo l'aereo precipitato e gli ordina di trovare e ogni possibile informazione su tutti i passeggeri. Inoltre mostra a Juliet quello che lui sostiene essere un filmato dal vivo della sorella e di suo nipote, a dimostrazione del fatto che Jacob aveva mantenuto la promessa. thumb|right|[[Ben mente a Sayid, raccontandogli la storia di Henry Gale.|160px]] Non si conoscono bene i fatti che hanno portato Ben ad essere catturato da Danielle Rousseau, fatto sta che qualche tempo dopo, egli cade in una delle sue trappole e viene consegnato a Sayid. Questi lo conduce alla Botola e lo rinchiude nell'armeria. Ben dichiara una falsa identità, afferma di essere Henry Gale, un ricco minatore del Minnesota, che si è schiantato sull'isola insieme alla moglie, Jennifer, con una mongolfiera. Sayid e John non gli credono, mentre invece Jack non esclude la possibilità che possa essere innocente. "Henry" inoltre sostiene che la moglie è morta tanto tempo fa a causa di una misteriosa malattia, e nonostante le successive torture di Sayid, continua a mantenere questa versione dei fatti. I tre uomini nel frattempo decisono di non rivelare al resto del gruppo la prigionia di Henry, anche se in seguito Sayid decide di raccontare tutto a Charlie, mentre Mr. Eko e Ana-Lucia lo scoprono da soli. Per rafforzare la sua storia, Ben traccia una mappa dalla stazione de Il Cigno fino alla mongolfiera. Sayid, Ana-Lucia, e Charlie allora decidono di seguirla e trovano il luogo esattamente come è stato descritto, ma nonostante tutto Sayid continua ad essere scettico. Infatti ad un certo punto Sayid trova presumibilmente il cadavere della moglie di Henry, ma in realtà è un uomo che viene identificato grazie alla patente di guida come Henry Gale. thumb|left|[[Ben si rifiuta di dare informazioni riguardanti gli altri.|160px]] Nel frattempo, Ben rinchiuso nell'armeria, ne approfitta per manipolare Locke e metterlo contro Jack. Egli è arrabbiato e confuso, così quando avviene uno strano incidente con le porte blindate della stazione chiede a Ben di digitare i numeri e premere il pulsante al suo posto. Questi finge di averlo fatto, ma successivamente ammette di aver mentito, sostenendo che il timer sia tornato a 108 minuti da solo dopo la comparsa di alcuni strani geroglifici in seguito ad un sinistro rumore meccanico. thumb|right|[[Ben parla dell'errore che ha commesso Goodwin ad Ana-Lucia.|160px]] Poco tempo dopo, tornano i tre sopravvissuti e rivelano che Ben è un impostore, in quanto il vero Henry Gale è morto e sepolto. Durante l'ennesimo interrogatorio, Ben quasi riesce a strangolare Ana Lucia, accusandola di aver ucciso delle persone innocenti come Goodwin che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Per fortuna arriva Locke che riesce a fermare Ben, ma successivamente Ana Lucia tenta di vendicarsi e si procura una pistola. Tuttavia, Michael, tradisce i suoi compagni e con la stessa arma uccide Ana-Lucia e Libby, poi libera Ben che fugge nella foresta senza lasciare tracce. Ritorno dagli Altri thumb|left|[[Ben e Michael al Pala Ferry.|190px]] Michael fa un accordo con gli Altri per salvare suo figlio Walt, così con l'inganno conduce Kate, Jack, Sawyer e Hurley in un'imboscata. Dopo averli catturati vengono scortati alla stazione Idra. Lì, Ben ordina a Kate di fare una doccia e le dà un thumb|right|[[Ben mentre fa colazione con Kate.|180px]]abito da indossare per una "piacevole" colazione in manette. Le confessa che la ragione di ciò è che vuole "farla sentire una signora" e darle "qualcosa da ricordare" per le prossime due settimane, in quanto saranno estremamente spiacevoli. Ben spia ogni giorno le attività di Kate, Jack e Sawyer su alcuni monitor nella stazione Idra. Egli sa esattamente cosa sta facendo perchè tutto sta andando secondo un suo preciso disegno. Ad un tratto nella stanza entra Colleen che gli comunica che Sayid è arrivato al villaggio grazie ad una barca a vela, Ben senza pensarci troppo ordina a Colleen, di recuperare la barca a qualsiasi costo. thumb|left|[[Ben sta per accendere la televisione.|170px]]Più tardi quello stesso giorno, Ben fa visita a Jack nella sua cella, si siede accanto a lui e commenta l'ironia della situazione, come sia cambiata rispetto una settimana fa. Prima era lui il prigioniero, ora i ruoli sono invertiti. Ben poi rivela che gli Altri sono in contatto con il mondo esterno, Jack sembra scettico, Ben gli mostra un video e gli dice che quella ormai è la loro casa, ma se si fiderà di lui, quando sarà il momento, potrà andare via. Sawyer tenta di fuggire ancora una volta dalla sua gabbia, e qui emerge un altro lato del carattere di Ben: un lato aggressivo. Chiede a Sawyer quanti anni abbia, il suo peso e lo tramortisce con un bastone. Quando riacquista conoscenza, Ben gli mostra una gabbia con un coniglio che porta il numero 8 sulla schiena. Lo scuote violentemente, il coniglio si impaurisce e muore di colpo. Ben dice a Sawyer che il piccolo ha un pacemaker al suo interno, come adesso anche lui. Se la sua frequenza cardiaca supererà i 125bpm, inizierà semplicemente a fare beep, ma se andrà oltre i 140bpm, il suo cuore si fermerà. Inoltre proibisce a Sawyer di rivelare la cosa a Kate, altrimenti morirà comunque. Nel frattempo, Jack vede delle radiografie su di un pannello, queste appartengono ad un uomo di circa 40 anni con un tumore al midollo spinale. La mattina seguente, Ben conduce Sawyer per un ripido sentiero. Questi crede che l'abbia portato fino lì per ucciderlo. Ben invece gli rivela che non ha alcun pacemaker all'interno e che al coniglio era stato dato solo un sedativo e non era stato effettivamente ucciso, perché gli Altri non sono "assassini". Infine, raggiungono la cima della montagna e Ben gli fa notare il fatto che l'Isola su cui si trovano non è quella su cui è precipitano l'aereo. Così, egli mostra a Sawyer, che anche se riuscisse a fuggire, non avrebbe nessun altro posto dove andare. Quella notte, Ben incontra Jack ai funerali di Colleen (uccisa da Sun). Questi gli fa delle domande riguardo il tumore, facendo riferimento alle radiografie che aveva visto in precedenza. Ma Ben fa finta di non sapere di cosa stia parlando e tutto finisce lì. Dopo però chiede a Juliet perchè avesse rivelato a Jack del suo tumore e lei risponde: "Non gli ho detto che fossero le tue. Ma l'hai fatto tu adesso". Il giorno dopo Ben irrompe nella cella di Jack, mentre Juliet gli sta portando la colazione, e chiede di essere lasciato solo con lui. Gli racconta che aveva dei piani precisi per lui, ma che sono stati vanificati nel momento in cui ha visto le radiografie e scoperto che Ben rischia di morire. Quando Jack gli chiede se volesse salvata la propria vita, Ben risponde: "No, io voglio che tu voglia salvarmi la vita". Jack allora gli domanda se crede in Dio, Ben risponde "Due giorni dopo aver scoperto di avere un tumore fatale alla spina dorsale, un chirurgo spinale è caduto dal cielo. E se questo non è una prova che Dio esiste, non so che cosa altro sia." Jack si rifiuta di effettuare l'intervento chirurgico a Ben, ma poco dopo, in modo del tutto "casuale" riesce ad arrivare nella stanza dei monitor dai quali Ben controlla le gabbie. Lì il dottore vede Kate e Sawyer che avevano appena fatto l'amore, Ben si avvicina a lui e gli dice: "Se avessi dovuto scommettere, avrei scelto lei e te". Jack, arrabbiato, accetta di operarlo. Tutto sembra andare bene per la prima parte dell'intervento, quando improvvisamente, Jack fa una piccola recisione alla sacca renale di Ben. Se entro un'ora non verrà richiusa Ben morirà, quindi ordina a Juliet e Tom di liberare Kate e Sawyer, altrimenti lo lascerà così. Ben si risveglia dall'anestesia, nel frattempo, e, dopo aver parlato con Juliet accetta l'accordo, Jack quindi porta a termine l'intervento chirurgico. Poco dopo però, Ben sviluppa un'infezione intorno alla sutura. Jack inizialmente si rifiuta di aiutarlo ancora, ma poi accetta a patto che Juliet non venga più condannata a morte per l'uccisione di Danny. Ben acconsente, ma ordina ugualmente che Juliet venga marchiata. Successivamente Jack, parte insieme a tutto il gruppo degli Altri, verso la loro vera "casa": l' isola principale. Ben rimane in convalescenza per circa una settimana presso quelli che erano stati gli alloggi della Dharma. E' ancora debilitato, ed è costretto a stare su una sedia a rotelle. Nel frattempo, Sayid, Kate e Locke, aiutati dalla Rousseau, arrivano fin lì decisi a fare scappare Jack. Gli avvenimenti però si complicano e alla fine vengono catturati. Locke, manipolato da Ben, fa esplodere il sommergibile con cui Jack e Juliet sarebbero dovuti andare via. Così Ben gli promette di rivelargli i segreti dell'Isola, lo conduce in una stanza e lì Locke trova suo padre Anthony Cooper prigioniero. thumb|right|Ben che incita Locke ad uccidere [[Anthony Cooper]] Prima di decidere di lasciare i loro alloggi, Ben ordina a Juliet di infiltrarsi in incognito nella spiaggia dei sopravvissuti e che tra una settimana si sarebbero incontrati. Quando gli Altri quindi abbandonano le loro "case", Ben convince Locke a seguirli. Raggiungono le Rovine ed egli gli mostra come ormai riesca a camminare di nuovo grazie alla sua presenza. Ben inoltre dice a Locke, che per sfruttare appieno il suo potenziale deve uccidere il padre. Quella notte stessa Locke deve farlo, ma non ne ha il coraggio e fallisce la prova. Per questo motivo Ben gli impedisce di continuare a star con loro, ma lascia delle tracce e gli dice che potrà raggiungerli solo portando sulle spalle il corpo del padre morto. Due giorni dopo (il suo compleanno), Ben si rende conto che è sparito il suo registratore. Prima di poter far fronte a questo, arriva al loro accampamento Locke, questa volta con il cadavere di Cooper. Ben allora gli rivela l'esistenza di Jacob ed egli scettico afferma di volerlo incontrare. Ben si rifiuta, dicendo che è l'unica persona che possa vederlo, ma Locke lo accusa di essere un bugiardo davanti a tutti. Per un attimo vengono interrotti da Mikhail che informa Ben dell'arrivo di Naomi. Locke a questo punto annuncia che sarà lui a vedere per primo Jacob. Alla fine Ben si trova costretto ad accettare, ma prima di andare, Alex dà a Locke una pistola come "regalo di compleanno" per il suo papà. I due uomini arrivano alla capanna dove "vive" Jacob. Ben bussa e annuncia la loro presenza. Entrano e Locke non vede nessuno, ma Ben comincia a parlare ugualmente con Jacob. Locke lo accusa di essere solo un folle, ma ad un tratto sente qualcosa, si gira e chiede a Ben di ripetere ciò che ha appena detto. Ben gli risponde di non aver parlato e si rende conto del fatto che è stato Jacob a parlare a Locke. Questi tira fuori la sua torcia per scrutare meglio all'interno, ma siccome Jacob odia la tecnologia reagisce in malo modo, provocando trambusto nella stanza. Ben cerca di calmarlo, ma poi fuggono via. Il giorno successivo, Ben porta Locke alla fossa comune dove si trovano i cadaveri del personale della DHARMA. Lì gli rivela di non essere nato sull'isola e gli racconta degli Ostili e della Purga. All'improvviso spara a Locke, che cade dentro la fossa, e chiede cosa avesse sentito da Jacob. Locke risponde di aver udito solo "Aiutami". Ben rimane sorpreso, lascia Locke lì a morire e va via. Torna all'accampamento e ringrazia con sarcasmo Alex per la pistola, sapendo quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni. Poi ordina a Richard di effettuare l'assalto al campo dei sopravvissuti con un giorno di anticipo, di rapire tutte le donne e di uccidere tutti gli uomini. Quando Richard domanda il perchè di questo cambio di programmi, lui sostiene che sono semplicemente ordini di Jacob. Quella sera, mentre lavora al suo diario, Ben viene informato da Greta e Bonnie via radio che Charlie ha raggiunto la stazione dello Specchio. Ordina allora a Mikhail di andare lì ed ucciderlo, tenta di contattare gli Altri che sono pronti ad attaccare il campo, ma trova le radio spente. Successivamente è Tom a contattarlo e lo informa che è andato a tutto monte, che alcuni di loro sono stati uccisi, ma che Sayid, Jin e Bernard sono stati catturati. Ben gli ordina di sparare a qualcuno se non avessero parlato. Bernard cede alla minaccia e scoprono che Juliet e Karl lo hanno tradito e che stanno andando tutti alla Torre Radio. Egli dunque decide di raggiungerli e porta con sè Alex dicendole che lì troverà la sua nuova famiglia. Durante una sosta Alex lo affronta e chiede spiegazioni per il modo in cui ha sempre trattato Karl. Ben gli risponde che ha fatto tutto ciò per paura che lei restasse incinta e quindi morisse. Alex allora insiste chiedendo perchè non può semplicemente lasciare Jack e gli altri sopravvissuti fuggire dall'isola, lui le risponde "Non posso!" Quando arriva da loro, Ben convince Jack a parlare con lui solo per cinque minuti. Gli racconta della Purga e lo avverte che contattando la nave di Naomi ci sarà un analogo destino per tutti sull'isola. Ma Jack non gli dà ascolto e quindi Ben contatta con la radio Tom ordinando di uccidere Sayid, Jin e Bernard, nel caso in cui non lo avesse sentito entro un minuto. Jack deve dargli il telefono satellitare di Naomi. Ma questi continua a rifiutarsi, prende a pugni Ben più volte e lo trascina verso i suoi compagni. Alex va verso di lui preoccupata. La Rousseau le si avvicina e Ben le confessa che è sua madre. Alla fine gli vengono legate le mani ed è costretto ad accompagnarli alla Torre Radio. Appena riescono ad ottenere il segnale radio per il telefono satellitare, Ben, che è legato ad un albero, insiste con Jack a non chiamare la nave cargo di Naomi, affermando che "fare quella chiamata sarà per loro l'inizio della fine". Jack continua a non ascoltarlo, ma ad un tratto giunge Locke che lancia un coltello alla schiena di Naomi, nel tentativo di fermare la comunicazione. Ben allora tenta di convincere Locke ad uccidere anche Jack, che nel frattempo ha in mano il telefono, ma la Rousseau lo colpisce in viso facendolo svenire. . Dopo che i sopravvissuti chiamano i soccorsi, Ben chiede alla Rousseau di portare la figlia lontano da lì perche non vuole che muoia, ma lei non lo ascolta, colpendolo nuovamente. Quando il corpo di Naomi scompare, Ben, la quale posizione era davanti al corpo, dice di non sapere cosa sia successo. Jack parte alla ricerca delle tracce di Naomi e si porta dietro Ben che ironizza quando scoprono di aver seguito false tracce. Quando i naufraghi si riuniscono davanti alla cabina di pilotaggio del volo 815 e Locke decide di non farsi salvare dai soccorsi, Ben chiede espressamente di andare con lui. thumb|left|Ben picchiato a sangue da Sawyer Successivamente Locke e il suo gruppo si incamminano verso il campo degli Altri quando, durante una sosta, Ben chiama a se Alex che lo ignora. Karl, indispettito, estrae una pistola e la punta in faccia a Ben minacciandolo e chiamandolo Signor Linus, quando lui gli risponde ironicamente: "Se vuoi portarti a letto mia figlia devi chiamarmi Ben!". Sawyer lo ferma ma poco dopo Ben lo fa infuriare dicendo che a difendere Kate ora ci penserà Jack. Dopo questa battuta, Sawyer attacca pesantemente Ben con parecchi pugni e calci e Locke riesce a fermarlo in tempo, ma Sawyer afferma che sbagliano a tenerlo in vita. Appena il gruppo ritrova Charlotte Lewis, decidono di portarla con loro non fidandosi di lei e dei suoi compagni. Poco dopo essersi incamminati, Ben estrae una pistola (sotratta segretamente a Karl) e le spara, ma il giubbotto antiproiettili la salva. Sawyer attacca nuovamente Ben e questa volta anche Locke è deciso ad ucciderlo, quando Ben lo interrompe, proponendogli di poter rivelare tutti i segreti dell'isola. Locke chiede informazioni sul Mostro (il Fumo Nero) e Ben dice di non saperne nulla; Locke carica allora la pistola, ma prima di riuscire a sparargli, Ben inizia a rivelare che sa tutto di Charlotte, conosce ogni dettaglio della sua vita e li elenca tutti rapidamente. Inoltre fa i nomi dei suoi compagni, Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume e Frank Lapidus, dicendo che li conosce tutti in quanto sono venuti fino a lì per cercare lui. Alla richiesta di ulteriori spiegazioni, Ben risponde: "Ho un mio uomo su quella nave". I diversi nomi del finto Henry Gale I fan hanno dato diversi nomi divertenti al leader degli Altri che è fatto chiamare Henry Gale: * Fenry o Fhenry, da F(also H)enry. * Faux Henry (riferendosi allo scrittore O. Henry) * Non Henry * No!Gale * Faux!Gale * Alias Gale * HGI (Henry Gale l'Impostore) * "Extra Croccante" Gale - in opposizione al Gale "Ricetta Originale" * L'artista un tempo conosciuto come Henry Gale * La persona un tempo conosciuta come Henry Gale * Henry Gale.......NO! * Henry Gale il bianco Riferimenti letterari *Il suo pseudonimo e il modo con cui sostiene di essere arrivato sull'isola si riferiscono al libro per bambini Il Meraviglioso Mago di Oz, di L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" è lo zio Henry di Dorothy, mentre la mongolfiera si riferisce al mago in persona, che sarebbe atterrato su Oz (e con la quale alla fine è ripartito) su di un pallone aerostatico. **Questa analogia potrebbe viene ripresa più avanti quando si scopre che Henry, come il Mago, fosse "l'uomo dietro le quinte", il leader degli Altri, mentre precedentemente si era pensat che fosse Mr. Friendly, o Alvar Hanso, i possibili leader capi. * In ''Ozma di Oz'', il terzo libro della serie "Oz", ad Henry Gale viene ordinato dal dottore di fare una vacanza in Australia. Lui e sua nipote Dorothy partono su una nave a vapore e, durante una tempesta, Dorothy viene fatta volare via con una delle galline di suo zio. Lei e la gallina vanno ad arenarsi in un posto che Dorothy crede sia una specie di "paese fatato", perchè Oz non aveva spiagge. *Anche il titolo dell'episodio 3x20 ricorda un passaggio del Mago di Oz : "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain.". **In quell'episodio altri elementi ricordano il Mago di Oz, come il vestito blu della madre di Ben o il coniglio bianco. Curiosità *Sull'isola le donne incinte muoiono dopo un parto prematuro, così come la madre di Ben. In seguito però viene scoperto che Ben non è nato sull'isola, bensì a 32 miglia da Portland. **La madre di Ben si chiama Emily, proprio come la madre di Locke. *Ben convince Locke a uccidere suo padre. Anche Ben aveva ucciso suo padre. *Ben ha un tumore ma si fa curare medicalmente da Jack e non da Jacob che dovrebbe, secondo Ben, essere in grado di curare i tumori. *Nella puntata Locke dice a Jack di seguire il coniglio bianco per arrivare al fantasma del padre, come in Ben piccolo segue un coniglio bianco per arrivare al fantasma della madre. **Ben vede la madre dopo aver mangiato una delle Barrette Apollo. * Quando è interrogato da Sayid, nel momento in cui viene aiutato ad alzarsi da terra ed inquadrato dal retro, sulla testa compare una specie di tatuaggio, fatto con la rasatura di una parte dei capelli, avente la forma di un 2 o meglio di un Cigno. In seguito non risulterà più visibile. *Durante la prigionia nella stazione del Cigno, Locke gli offre il libro "I fratelli Karamazov" di Fëdor Dostoevskij, ma lui pare preferire Stephen King. **Ciò potrebbe avvalorare l'ipotesi che Locke e Ben sono fratelli. Teorie * Ben e Locke potrebbero essere fratelli? **Questa teoria a lungo montata è stata smentita completamente nella puntata "The Man Behind the Curtian", Ben-centrica * Ben è geloso di Locke perchè Jacob gli ha parlato, come il Ben biblico lo è di Giuseppe. * La madre di Ben vista sull'isola potrebbe essere il mostro visto che è stata vista al di là delle barriere soniche. Galleria fotografica Image:Henrytrap.jpg|Henry intrappolato in una rete Image:Henryfreccia.jpg|Henry con una freccia conficcata nella spalla Image:Interroghenry.jpg|Henry viene "interrogato" da Sayid. Image:Latte.jpg|Henry si prende il gioco di Locke e di Jack Image:Pulito.jpg|Henry, a volto pulito, per la terza stagione Image:Henrysguardo.jpg|"Lo sguardo" che nell'episodio S.O.S. rivolge a Locke mentre l'uomo gli sta gridando: "Hai premuto il bottone? Devo saperlo!" Categoria:PersonaggiCategoria:Gli Altri